


Убей свою кошку

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Убей свою кошку. Это приказ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убей свою кошку

Представьте себе Хакса младшего, сына коменданта академии Арканиса, сына Империи, если на то пошло. Представьте, что он подросток, прилежный, но, по мнению отца, слишком мягкий.  
— Вот тебе котенок, — говорит Брендол Хакс, — заботься о нем, надеюсь, хоть в этом на тебя можно положиться.  
Хакс младший в недоумении, может быть, даже зол. Он не слишком-то любит животных и не любит изменения в своей жизни. Он не хочет заниматься этим маленьким рыжим существом, которое ему в руки всунул отец и не понимает, что на родителя нашло.  
— У меня много дел, — говорит он вслух, — по учебе.  
Для отца важно то, как он учится. Это самый серьезный аргумент, который удается придумать.  
— Потому это и котенок, — отвечает Брендол Хакс, — а не щенок. Кошки самодостаточны, тебе даже не придется выходить с ней наружу. Я знаю, что ты этого не любишь.  
Хакс младший понимает, что лучше ему прекратить спорить, а то отец обязательно напомнит о том, что нельзя избегать физической подготовки и начнет выгонять его в зал в три раза чаще.  
Шипя сквозь зубы, он выносит лоток, кормит котенка, вычесывает, счищает шерсть со своей одежды, пытается воспитывать и дрессировать. Он придумывает подрастающей кошке имя Миллисент, потому что привык знать точно, кого он ненавидит и кого ругает.   
Проходит время, не так много, на самом деле, и Хакс младший понимает, что привязался. Ему приятно, что хоть кому-то в этом мире не нужны от него идеальные результаты по стрельбе, высокие оценки по физической подготовке, всем точным наукам, истории, языкам и литературе. Приятно, что, когда он расстроен и подавлен, Миллисент приходит, трется и забирается на руки, выпрашивая ласку.  
Кошка живет с ним в комнате во времена учебы. Единственному в кампусе ему позволено держать домашнее животное. Миллисент — причина зависти других кадетов и причина гордости Хакса. Он думает, что по-настоящему любит отца. И за то, что тот когда-то принес ему котенка, и за то, что сам сказал: "Кошку ты, конечно, можешь взять с собой". Его даже просить не пришлось, да и Хакс младший бы не решился.  
Когда сданы все выпускные экзамены и остается дождаться только оценок, отец приходит в его комнату. Соседа кадета Хакса отчислили в начале года и никого нового не поселили, так что он в тот вечер один. Хотя нет, ведь с ним Миллисент. Она дремлет на краю письменного стола и даже не поднимает голову, когда Брендол входит в комнату.  
Отец говорит, что Хакс сдал все экзамены на высший балл. А еще, что тому надо пройти один маленький и очень-очень простой тест. Тест, который решит, достоин ли он называться истинным сыном Империи.  
Брендол протягивает бластер и говорит:  
— Убей свою кошку. Это приказ.

Большой вопрос, что произошло дальше. Ни Хакс старший, ни Хакс младший вам не скажут. Миллисент — тем более.  
Возможно, Хакс выстрелил, но бластер не был заряжен и она потом мурлыкала, свернувшись клубочком под боком у хозяина, и недоумевала, почему тот так расстроен.  
Возможно, Хакс послал отца в бездну и выставил из комнаты, а потом долго смотрел на сладко спящую Миллисент, думая, что ради нее поставил крест на своей карьере. Но самодурству коменданта никто не стал потакать, ведь оценки уже были выставлены и его сын получил диплом с отличием.  
Возможно, случилось что-то еще.  
Но известно одно: Хакс никогда не расстается с Миллисент. Она спит на его кровати или в его кресле, оставляя повсюду рыжую шерсть. Бродит по каюте и сопровождает во время космических перелетов.  
Почему так?   
Если он попытался выстрелить в нее, то Хакс чувствует свою вину, чувствует, что предал доверие единственного существа в галактике, которое в нем не сомневалось ни секунды.  
Если он не попытался выстрелить в нее, то Хакс хочет иметь перед глазами напоминание о том, что есть вещи, которые важнее выполнения приказов.

Или все было иначе.  
Представьте себе все то же самое. Комната, бластер, кошка, кадет и комендант. Хакс младший стреляет, бластер срабатывает и обугленное тельце падает со стола.  
— Я горжусь тобой, — говорит Брендол.  
И, в первый и последний раз, треплет сына по волосам.  
А через несколько недель, уже после получения дипломов и направления по службе, Хакс младший видит в космопорту бродячую кошку с котятами. Один из них — рыжий. Он забирает его себе.  
С тех пор всех кошек Хакса зовут Миллисент.


End file.
